Lights that Guide You to Me
by bigcitydreamer98
Summary: Beca had grown up in the spotlight. As the daughter of the infamous Mrs. and Mr. Mitchell, she has known nothing but stardom. Jesse, on the other hand, grew up in a small town with dreams of making it big one day. As part of a summer mentorship program, young Jesse is assigned to work with Beca. Together, their two worlds collide
1. Chapter 1

New story! I hope you all like it :)

* * *

They met on the day she was born, but neither of them remember it. He was almost four at the time, with tousled blond hair and bright green eyes that seemed to always wander. She, on the other hand, was new to the world. She had no idea that she was the sole daughter of the one of the most famous men on the planet, donned with the last name that was recognizable in even the most deserted places. In time, she would come to realize the power of her family and the people who made up her world, but now, she was perfectly content in the arms of her mother.

He watched with his parents as the little girl's mother and father doted on her. She seemed too small, too petite, to even be held. One grasp that was a little too tight and he was afraid she was going to break, but he wasn't worried anything was going to happen to her with her parents there. Her mother looked exhausted but a smile grazed her face every time her little girl would move. Her father never looked at anything with that much adoration. He pulled the blanket around the baby gingerly, making sure that every part of her body was warm.

The boy's own father picked him up and placed him on the hospital bed to get a better view. "Luke, meet the new addition to the Mitchell family. Her name is Beca," his father said, gesturing to the newborn, "and you have to make sure to look out for her." He grinned at the little girl, knowing fully well that he would never let anything happen to her.

…..

She was born in the spotlight, born to achieve the same successes as Mitchell's always do. Her grandfather was a producer, and for the majority of his life, he controlled many of the movies that got made or did not. His eye for a story was challenged by no one and soon, the Mitchell name was known everywhere in Hollywood.

Her father even surpassed her grandfather's accolades. He began as a child actor and seamlessly transitioned into adult roles. By the age of nineteen, he was in possession of an Oscar, with more to come in the years to follow. Her mother was an actress as well, and just like in the movies, her parents fell in love in a whirlwind of passion and promises.

Thus, it didn't come as a surprise that five years after Beca was born, Mr. Mitchell decided to live indefinitely at the Mitchell penthouse in New York City. Still, even though Beca had only been five, she never forgave her father for leaving her and her mother. Of course, they could more than get by on their own, but the Mitchell mansion felt empty. She kept her badmouthing to a minimum while on talk shows because her publicist would kill her otherwise.

The divorce of Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell, the power couple of Hollywood, only drew more attention to their daughter. Little Beca Mitchell would be photographed getting ice cream with her mother or playing on set with her grandfather. Her picture would grace the tabloids every time she left the Mitchell mansion. People would sometimes stop her, asking the child to take a picture. Beca didn't understand why random people would know who she is, but she went it because that's all she ever knew. She would smile and take a picture and sometimes she would have to sign her name. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to write like most children her age, until she was around 5. By then, she would scribble a big 'B M' with a sharpie, prompting a wide grin on the fan's face.

She was a star, and she never knew what life was like when she wasn't. She didn't mind it most of the time. Sometimes she would storm away from the angry men with the cameras who always tried to take her picture. Other times she would just put on her kid sized sunglasses, just like her mom, and ignore them to the best of her abilities.

Music and performance was the most important aspect of her childhood. In truth, everyone expected her to go into some aspect of entertainment, continuing the long line of Mitchell's in the industry. Free to explore and play with all the instruments she could possibly want, Beca found her love of music early. Singing with her parents' friends when they came over, Beca learned from the best. The same people that taught her how to breathe right and sing with passion were the same people that little Beca heard on the radio everyday.

Acting. She was also surprisingly good at it as well. She liked to play pretend and yell at people when she wasn't really mad at them. Beca was used to sets and soundstages from spending time with her grandfather. Sometimes she was even allowed to sit on his lap and help him steer the golf carts around the studio lot.

Beca made cameos in some of her grandfather's projects, and she liked it. All the other actors were kind to her, bringing her candy after lunch or gently directing her where to look and when her cue was. By the time Beca was seven, she had landed a part in a Wes Anderson film. Getting her hair and makeup done was annoying and most of the time she would whine and try to squirm her way out of the makeup chair, but eventually she would concede, still with a frown on her face.

She would smile here and groan here and follow her cue here. It felt natural, like acting was just like playing pretend. It helped her that Luke was playing opposite her. They were the best of friends and had been since forever. Even though he was older and would sometimes treat her like the child she was, she would always tease back.

Just like all seven year olds, Beca started to develop her own voice. She was witty and sarcastic, and more times than not, she would want to go on an adventure. She and Luke would go in search of the nooks and crannies of the set, finding solitude where their 'handlers' couldn't find them. Stealing cupcakes from craft services, Luke and Beca would hide until they were needed to shoot. Even then, they didn't come out until they were found.

The movie was a success; actually it was more than a success. Critics raved about the cinematography and the use of color, and they never forgot to mention the rising stars, Beca Mitchell and Luke Bryant. The two of them were dressed in fancy clothes and forced to go to stuffy parties where there was salad and wine and all they wanted was In-N-Out Burger. Still, they managed to have fun together, switching around place cards or playing hide and seek in the sea of bodies.

After the premiere of the movie, Beca was nominated for an Oscar. At the young age of seven, she didn't truly understand what was happening. It seemed like everyone wanted to ask her questions and there were more men with cameras outside her house. Even though she lost, she had won a Golden Globe, which she propped up next to her collection of albums on her wall.

Still, even though she was an actor, she hated movies. They were boring and she would end up sitting in ten different positions before she felt remotely comfortable in the old movie theater seats. The slurping and munching of the people around her made her want to snatch those snacks right from them. At the premieres, she would just throw M&M's at Luke's head until he turned around and did the same to her.

Beca was happy.

…..

When she was eight, she did her time on Broadway. Belting her heart out as young Cosette in the critically acclaimed revival of Les Miserables, Beca never felt the same energy ignite her spirit as the crowd did every time their roar of applause would echo in the entire theater. She loved acting, but soon, her love of music also exponentially grew.

Her dad came to see one of her shows once, but she brushed him off and went to sign autographs at stagedoor. She didn't even know that he knew she was in a show.

She returned to Los Angeles with a Tony nomination under her belt. What she didn't realize was a little boy with enchanting brown eyes and an everlasting grin sat in the back row of the theater, inspired by her performance to learn to sing as well.

* * *

Read and Review please :) Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Last day of vacation and I have so much to do. NYU was amazing yesterday and I had the chance to mentor so many young filmmakers. It felt so great being able to answer their questions and help them with their shoot and edit. Plus, I saw Spike Lee. That was pretty cool. I also learned that Scarlett Johansson used to live in an apartment right near Tisch. NYU fun fact. Oh and another cool thing that happened yesterday...I got an acceptance letter from Smith College. They accepted only a handful of people earlier than the rest of the regular decision pool of applicants. Also, they personalized the acceptance letter. I went to Smith for a program during the fall and met the admissions officers and dean and all that. At the bottom of the letter it said "Don't forget to thank us when you get your Oscar." OMG I will never be able to decide on a college to go to.

JessicaYip: I really like this story as well!

ImTheNana: Lol more coming

Guest: Thank you for your support!

Cuticlecare: Missed you so much! Thanks for keeping up with all my stories.

Alexa64: There seriously is a lack of Jeca fics. I've pretty much read the majority of longer Jeca fics.

NerdsxUnite: I have a plan to where this story is headed. So far, it is really amazing to write and I'm so happy you enjoyed the first chapter.

P.S. I know that a lot of my stories have Beca and Jesse in New York. Since I live there, it's easier to write what I know. In the next chapter, there are more New York references, a some good restaurants you should check out if you ever visit.

* * *

He sat with his feet crossed and a bag from the M&M world in his hand. His brother got a Star Wars toy from Toys R' Us while he and his sister rode the indoor ferris wheel. This was Jesse's first time in New York and even at the age of eight, he knew that he wanted to live there one day.

The lights were alive, illuminating the city that was the epitome of human innovation. While he walked gingerly on the sidewalk grates, the subways rolled under him, rattling and murmuring to the beat of the city. People walked faster than the people in his small town. They looked at their phones, talking on bluetooth, and drinking their morning coffee. The fuel of New Yorkers.

Sitting at the performance, he was actually really excited. He had listened to the soundtrack beforehand and already loved the music. When the lights dimmed and the music softly hummed in the background, the show had begun.

…..

He was captivated when she came to the stage. Dressed in torn clothing, with dirt smeared across her face, the young girl sang with such power that Jesse was blown away. Every note she hit was precise, filling each word with her entire soul. Somehow, he recognized her face, even though he was far away. Jesse remembered seeing her on the cover of magazines his sister always left on the dining room table and on some of the new movies that he had watched over and over.

Beca Mitchell.

He always thought she was good as an actress. In every scene it felt like she had always known how to exactly portray the character, bringing to life the people who were born on the pages of a screenplay. But here, seeing her live, Jesse was beyond fascinated. He wanted to do what she did, giving music life.

When the show ended, Jesse was the first person to stand up, ushering the wave of clinking seats to follow. Before the person in front of him stood up, he saw Beca's face. She was smiling ear to ear, taking her bow along with young Eponine.

…..

He met her at stagedoor, a program in his hands. He could hardly see above the metal fences that blocked the actors from the theater fanatics. Still, he stood on his tippy toes and pushed past everyone else until he could cling onto the fences. He graciously thanked all the people who signed his playbill, but he peered through the bars until he saw her come out.

She was wearing black converse, a pair of faded jeans, and a band t-shirt. "Beca!" "Beca, over here." "I love all your work!" "Beca, what's your next movie?"

Diligently she went around to every person, signing their playbill and taking as many pictures as they wanted. She was smaller than him, the top of her head not even making it to halfway point on the metal fences. Jesse patiently waited his turn, watching as she answered questions about her father (pained scowl), her career as an actor (genuine grin), and what she was going to do next (a shrug and a sly smile). It seemed as though almost all her answers were rehearsed, as if she had answered the same questions over and over.

By the time she got to him, most of the other fans had left, probably going to get something to eat before they made their way back to their hotel rooms. Actors were exiting as well, giving her a warm hug before pushing past the fences and venturing into the big city.

"Hi, I'm so glad you were able to come tonight. How'd you like the show," she asked him, her eyes still sparkling from the adrenaline of the performance. She motioned for his playbill as she quickly signed her name on the cover.

"It was amazing," Jesse began, "This is my first show and I can honestly say that I am so glad it was Les Mis. I think I want to learn how to sing after this," Beca grinned back at him, signing the playbills of his other two siblings.

"Well, I'm happy you enjoyed it," Beca recapped the sharpie, "And singing is amazing. Good luck with everything and I hope you find your passion."

With that, the door opened, revealing a boy a little older than Beca and him. He looked about eleven, four years younger than Jesse's brother, Jace. His blond hair was cut short and had a slight flip towards the right. Wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans, he pulled a coat around Beca's back as she leaned into his side. Throwing an arm around her and whispering something into her ear, Luke caused Beca to melodically laughed.

"Have a great time in New York," she smiled towards Jesse and his family, before she and Luke departed. He watched as her small form retreated into the big city. He worried if she was going to be safe, but this was Beca Mitchell he was talking about; she was tougher than most adults.

Jesse held the playbill close to his heart, making sure that nothing happened to it. He didn't even realize his little sister, Addy, steal a handful of M&M's from his bag.

"Man, I'm starving," Jace said, his eyes trailing her as she disappeared into the crowd. Jesse just let out a laugh and followed his family towards the sea of bright lights.

* * *

Review? Yes? Please? I'll give you a virtual hug?


	3. Chapter 3

Don't forget to vote in the poll if you think I should continue Meet Me at Stagedoor.

ImTheNana: Thank you so much! I really enjoy writing both Beca and Jesse. I find that both characters are multi-faceted and have deep emotions.

Guest: Thank you :)

Alexa64: Here you go! Jesse and Beca's second meeting.

* * *

He thought he saw her. He was walking uptown towards Central Park with Addy on his left and his mother on his right when he saw her small figure emerge from The Palace Hotel. She was wearing sunglasses on the top of her head and black summer dress that danced in the wind. Walking into Pomme Palais, Beca was immediately handed lemonade and a ham croque monsieur.

"Hey, mom?" Jesse said, "I'm a little hungry. Can we stop here and get something to eat?" He didn't really give her a chance to respond as he pulled her into the small bistro. Jesse had spent the night searching Youtube for any and all videos of Beca Mitchell. There was a lot. A lot.

His mom just gave him a twenty, not even mentioning that he just had a hotdog three blocks beforehand. It was vacation and Jesse was growing.

He got a danish assortment, sharing the chocolate croissants with his sister while his mom was still waiting for her coffee. Jesse watched the other table as Beca gave Luke an earbud as they listened to something that they both seemed to enjoy. He could hardly see her with the massive bodyguard that blocked Luke and her. Still, Jesse could hear the murmurs around him as people tried to work up the courage to approach the two, young celebrities.

Addy was too busy licking the chocolate off her hands to notice the hurried commotion going on in their midst. But soon, when the chocolate was gone, Addy finally looked up.

"Jess," she said, motioned to Beca, "We saw them yesterday. We should go and say hi." With that, Addy jumped off her chair and slipped past everyone until she was face to face with Beca. Before Jesse could pull her back, she was already talking to Beca like an old friend.

"And I think that my brother really likes you. He was singing your songs after watching you yesterday. He even tried to force my parents to buy one of your movies in the hotel."

He was going to kill Addy.

Beca smiled as she bent down to be eye to eye with Addy while she was talking. The little girl looked adamantly at Beca as she yabbered on about god knows what.

"I am so sorry for her," Jesse said, putting a guiding hand on Adelaide's shoulder. Beca just shook her head as she smiled at Addy, "No, she's fine. Don't worry about it. She told me some good stories about you though." Beca got up from her seat, winked at Jesse before laughing as she followed Luke next door to her hotel.

That was the last time Jesse saw Beca in person for seven years.

…..

That didn't mean that he didn't see her at all. She was always on the Youtube app on his phone or on the television or even on the newspapers that arrived on Sunday morning. E! News talked about how she was cast in the newest film rendition of Les Mis, playing the young Cosette. She would go on the Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon before any of her projects were released, meaning that she was pretty much always on there. Press tours took up a large portion of her time. Beca liked all the jobs and all the responsibilities she had; she was doing what she loved.

Beca's favorite show to guest star on was Saturday Night Live. She had been living in New York for a little while now, but she would still always visit Los Angeles. Her mother used to be a cast member on SNL before she broke out into becoming a film star. As a result, Beca was always visiting Studio 8H. Lorne Michaels even came to her tenth birthday party at The Palace Hotel. Her first time hosting was when she was eight. Still, Drew Barrymore beat her since she was the youngest person to host at age seven. Beca was usually asked to sing, which she did happily. She enjoyed being around people who spoke in jokes and lived their lives in comedy.

Jesse watched everything she was in, hoping that one day he would be as successful as she was. If she, at the same age as him, could already be this accomplished, it was more than possible for Jesse to try his luck as well. He took singing lessons and joined the local theater. After school, he would sing in the a capella club and watch movies until his eyes drooped closed. By the time he was ten, he was always cast as the young lead in all the community theater productions. Still, it was community theater, but at least he was getting somewhere.

His mom would take pictures of her little actor on the stage, posting those pictures onto the refrigerator door. When his dad could take time off from work, he would give Jesse a pat on the back and tell him that he was so proud of all he accomplished.

It happened when he was fifteen. He applied to the National Juvenile Artists program over the summer, and after a stressful interview and an acceptance letter that also made its way to the refrigerator door, Jesse was packed to fly to Los Angeles over the summer.

The whole point of the program was to let young people interested in the arts a chance to be mentored by a celebrity. Jesse had no idea how he got accepted, but he wasn't going to question it.

Packing the majority of his movie collection into his suitcase, he boarded the plane. He was seated next to other kids from his area in the program. The guy sitting next to him had unruly curls and an awkward grin. Introducing himself as Benji, Jesse gave him a solid handshake and began to make small talk.

Everything seemed like a haze when he reached the hotel. About twenty or so other kids were roomed around him and Jesse was still struggling to learn their names. He and Benji had happened to have a variety of things in common, most importantly their love of Star Wars.

"Who do you think your mentor is going to be?" Benji asked, offering Jesse a handful of his popcorn.

Jesse just waved him off, "I don't really care. I'm still in shock that I even made it into this program. I'll be happy with whoever I end up getting."

The manager of the program began reading off names as Jesse filled up on Benji's bag of popcorn. He looked around the room at all the other kids, each with glistening stars in their eyes.

"Jesse Swanson," the manager read off her clipboard, "Your mentor is Beca Mitchell."

* * *

Review please :) and vote in the poll!


	4. Chapter 4

Just as some housekeeping, I'm going to respond to some comments from Meet Me at Stagedoor and The Ups and the Downs of You and Me here, since I just finished those stories.

 **Reviews for Lights Chapter 3:**

NerdsxUnite: I really like how Jesse is sort of thrown into this new world. I feel like it's something different than the usual Jeca story.

Jessicayip: Thanks for reading!

ACupcake7: Thanks :)

 **Reviews for Stagedoor Last Chapter** :

cruisingturtle: I'm waiting to see how the poll goes and if people want more of Stagedoor. For right now, I'm going to work on this story, but I'm so glad you liked how Stagedoor ended.

Guest: Thank you for your comment! My teachers are kinda killing me with all this work, but I am really enjoying writing this story right now.

NerdsxUnite: Lol if you are the founder of the fandom, I would be more than honored. Thank you for all your compliments and I hope you enjoy this story.

Jessicayip: Thanks :)

LeYoYo: OMG I love how you write long reviews. The longer the better! I've never really had a problem with Bechloe shippers, but on Tumblr they could be kinda intense. I'm so glad you think the plot runs smoothly. Most of the time I just write, never knowing what is going to happen next. Maybe I am Superman? Don't tell ;)

 **Reviews for Ups Last Chapter:**

NerdsxUnite: Yay you liked the ending! I was so nervous to see if people actually liked the ending to both Stagedoor and Ups. I really think that after everything, Beca and Jesse needed some time for themselves before committing to a serious relationship. Everything would've been so hectic and rushed. It wouldn't be practical for them to be together without causing so many problems.

Alexa64: Hope you like this chapter!

ACupcake7: Thank you!

cuticlecareenetwork: OMG I love Magnolia. The lines are insane but at least there is now a Magnolia at Penn so I could get a cupcake while waiting for the train. A lot of my stories have a lot of my New York love. Gotta represent my home state :) Oh and "stop running"...I was so proud of that line. I feel like that would be something Jesse would totally say.

* * *

He arrived promptly at the Mitchell mansion at 9 AM to find her, sound asleep on her bed, surrounded by a sea of pillows. A pair of headphones poked out from under her covers and he could see the pulsating light from her laptop, still on.

She looked peaceful, and younger than she looked in all the paparazzi photos. It was weird, but it felt like he had grown up with her. He had watched her interviews on The Tonight Show as she laughed next to Jimmy Fallon. Together, she taught him how to sing properly, her eight year old voice commanding her audience to listen.

He had seen her on Saturday Night Live, as he pleaded with his parents to let him stay up way past his bedtime.

Jesse had even read Addy's magazines, all plastered with her face on the cover.

Over the years, her style had changed as morphed from pinks and purples to more muted colors. The dressed became more sheek, more modern, and more elegant. Her hair changed ever so slightly from month to month. It would lighten, then darken, then lighten once more. It felt like she was always changing, always evolving from her former self.

Even her humor became more intelligent, more witty, as she aged. Her jokes required more previous knowledge, as they stemmed from old movies or current events. She knew what she was talking about, and there was no doubt that she calculated her answers to fit her audience.

To him, and to the rest of the world, she came off like an adult. Though, without all the prep, she still looked her age. But, her experience and personality granted her respect from her peers and her fans alike.

Jesse wandered around the living room, looking at the pictures that lined the shelves. He recognized most of the people from television or film. Living legends smiled next to Beca, as if they were family friends. They probably were. From Tina Fey, holding her when she was only a infant, to Robert Downey Junior throwing a ball with her around her backyard, Jesse was in awe.

Some awards stood tall in the bookshelf near the corner of the room. Just like the glee club trophies he had won in elementary school and the participation awards he had received in soccer, Oscars and Grammys and Tonys and Emmys crowded the shelves….except they weren't like his awards at all. They were the epitome of success in the entertainment industry, the most coveted awards any person could hope of winning.

And yet, here they stood, piled on top of one another in the corner of the living room. If Jesse ever won one of these, he would have a custom frame made, putting it on display right next to the fireplace. He would want everyone to see it.

Jesse felt like he was an intruder on a life he could never imagine.

He was out of his element...and that scared him.

When he heard the door open and close, he jumped, summarily turning to look in the direction of the noise. He was not quick enough, because he only saw the back of a teenager walk into her room.

"Um…," Jesse began, "I think she's sleeping."

The guy turned his head, as Jesse immediately knew who he was.

Luke Bryant.

Son of famous filmmaker, James Bryant.

Best friend of Beca Mitchell.

Esteemed actor.

Luke's eyes pierced through his own, as he continued to walk towards her. Jesse wanted to knock himself in the head for trying to tell Luke Bryant what to do. This was Luke he was talking about. He had dreamed of having Luke's career ever since he had seen his performance in "The Night," a movie that earned both him and Beca Oscars.

Jesse slowly made his way to the entrance to her room, stopping at the threshold.

"Becs," Luke softly said, putting his hand on her uncovered shoulder, "Do you want to wake up?"

With a grumble, Beca turned around in her bed, cocooning herself in her blankets. "Five more minutes."

Luke catapulted himself next to her, earning a laugh from Beca. With a devious grin, he stole the blanket for his own, as a pout formed on her lips.

Jesse shifted his feet uncomfortably, feeling like he was intruding. The sound made Beca's eyes dart up, as she examined the unknown boy in front of her.

"Who are you," she asked, her voice authoritative.

Jesse knew what to say...he always knew what to say, but here, he was silent. He was standing in the home of Mrs. Mitchell, the previous home of Mr. Mitchell, and staring at the girl that felt like more of an apparition than an actual human being. It felt like she belonged on magazine covers and on his television screen, not as a tangible figure right in front of him.

Before he could stumble through his next few words, Luke interjected, "Jesse Swanson. The maid told me who he is."

As if she just turned off her sharp glare, a warm smile filled her face. "Jesse," she said, getting up, "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Beca."

He was stunned. Jesse had never seen anyone be so in control of their emotions. Beca went from one person to another within a millisecond, almost as if she was trying on different personalities.

Shaking her hand, he followed her, silently, to the main room.

"Are you ready to go to set," she asked, her voice as enchanting as that of an old Hollywood movie actress. She tossed her hair up in a ponytail and stripped from her tank and shorts, revealing lace undergarments, something that every guy would dream of.

With an eye roll, she said, "turn around," pointing to the other side of the room. With a nervous laugh, Jesse did what he was told. In seconds, she emerged from her walk-in closet, wearing a thin, gray sweater with black leggings. Grabbing a gold necklace and a matching purse, she walked out the door, followed by Luke.

He latched arms with her, only turning around briefly to see if Jesse was following.

"Well, are you coming?" She asked, dangling her house keys in her hand.

Jesse, wordlessly, followed.

What did he get himself into?

* * *

Review! And don't forget to vote on my profile for continuing or not continuing Meet Me at Stagedoor.


	5. Chapter 5

One more chapter because I'm on a roll and I don't want to do my homework. I really enjoy creating this version of Beca. She is younger, which makes a difference, but she is also so energetic and so, very alive. Again, I'm answering reviews her for other stories which I have already finished.

 **Reviews for Lights Chapter 4:**

NerdsxUnite: Yeah, I truly believe that solid and long-lasting relationships only exist when both people are complete without the other. This Beca and Jesse are different from the usual Beca and Jesse. I've tried to keep some of their traits, but also mold them into something original.

Guest: I'm so glad you love this story. I'll loving it as well.

Alexa64: The chapters are just spewing out of me today. I don't know how, but I'm not going to question it

Jessicayip: Lol say whatever you want...I'm happy you are enjoying all the stories

ReadWriteFangirl: I think I will have other characters eventually, but I love the relationships between Beca, Luke and Jesse. There will be eventual appearances, but they won't be main characters.

Guest: I'm happy you like when I reply! I like getting to know my reviewers :)

 **Reviews for Stagedoor Last Chapter:**

Alexa64: I know a lot of people want me to write a sequel to Stagedoor. I'm trying to think it through right now, but at the moment I'm going to try to work on this story. Definitely if there is a lot of demand, I will write something following the end of Stagedoor.

 **Reviews for Ups Last Chapter:**

cruisingturtle: This is my next story! Hope you like it :)

Guest: thinking about writing something more for Ups, but let's see how many people want a continuation...I sort of like how that story ends

* * *

He rode in the golf cart on the Warner Brothers lot, trying to soak in every little detail. He probably would've taken his camera out, taking a quick snap of everything from the water tower to the sound studios, but he didn't want to seem too nerdy. He already thought Luke hated him and in terms of Beca, he didn't know if he could ever get a read on her.

She was a mystery.

In the car over, she was talkative, telling him about the movie she and Luke were shooting. She was definitely a fast talker, as Jesse had a hard time catching every word she said. He also couldn't believe how long she could speak without having to take a breath.

She told him about how amazing the set was. "Luke and I literally have to stay near one another if we don't want to get lost."

And how, if he asked nicely, the craft services people would sneak the young actors some freshly baked cookies. "You just have to have the right connections," she had said, giving him a slight smile.

Beca even told him that she would show him around the studio tour areas after her shoot. "And of course, after all the tourists leave."

Despite her openness, once she exited the car, her persona almost took a 180. Luke seemed to understand, letting her watch the world around her. It seemed like she had a switch, turning her personalities on and off as she pleased.

It just made Jesse more intrigued.

Luke drove, sunglasses pushed down on his face and his blond hair blowing gently in the wind. He looked older than her, but the two of them acted as one. He listened when she yabbered on and he was silent when he knew she needed to space out. Plus, he seemed like he was always toe to toe with her sarcasm.

Jesse guessed he was 18...well that was sort of a lie. Jesse knew Luke was 18, maybe because Luke's birthday was common knowledge if you just searched his name on Google.

Jesse was not a stalker. At least, he wasn't a traditional stalker.

They arrived at a trailer, as Luke and Beca made their way inside. Jesse followed, quickly taking a picture before the two of them could notice. His mom would love to see it.

Inside, there were large mirrors, each filled with pictures of the actors, including Beca and Luke. Each picture had them in different hairstyles and for Beca, with different makeup. There were some inspirational quotes taped up as well, some even that Jesse recognized from his mom's Pinterest that she would sometimes leave up on the family computer.

Lining the tables were rows and rows of equipment. From mascara to blush and curlers to straighteners, Jesse was sure that with all the stuff there, the hair and makeup artists could open up a shop. A ton of money must go to the makeup budget.

Beca spun in her chair, her hair flying around behind her. Jesse watched her, his eyes following her every move. She seemed so carefree and so happy.

Two women with long lashes and multi-colored hair arrived, each wearing a black apron full of equipment. With their tool belts, it looked like they were going to construct a small house, not get two actors ready for the day. Maybe it does take a village.

While one of them started working on Luke's hair, gelling it up from it's already pristine flip, the other one spun Beca around in her chair once more, laughing, before spraying her hair with water.

"Jesse," Beca said, "Gretta and Hannah." She gestured to the women who were busy at work, "As you could probably tell already, they are our amazing hair and makeup people here on set."

"So nice to meet you," he responded, shaking the hands of both Gretta and Hannah, "I'm so happy to be on set today." The two of them looked genuinely happy at their jobs, smiling at Luke and Beca's antics.

"To see the magic of cinema?" Beca asked, theatrically gesturing to the rest of the trailer while nudging Luke's seat so that it spun around like hers.

With a laugh, Jesse nodded, "Exactly."

"So," she said, closing her eyes while Gretta applied mascara, "You want to work here one day, huh?"

"Beca, stay still," Gretta hushed the girl, staring diligently at the young actress' face. Still, no one could quiet Beca when she didn't want to be quiet.

"That's the plan," Jesse responded, "As an actor or a composer or really anything. I just want to get into the industry." Jesse moved his chair closer to all of them, even those closer wasn't really much closer. The trailer was spacious, but it was still a trailer.

"Well, then you've arrived at the right place." Luke got up from his chair, already finished with his prep. Beca, on the other hand, whined as Gretta continued to curl every strand of her hair. To Jesse, she looked fine, more than fine, spectacular.

"Meet you out there, Becs," Luke said, opening the door, "Jesse, why don't you come with me? I'll show you around the set."

Jesse nodded, giving a slight wave to Beca, Gretta, and Hannah. Sliding into the passenger side of the golf cart, Jesse watched as Luke started the engine.

"Here's where they used to film 'Friends' and here's where '2 Broke Girls' is filmed," Luke pointed out each soundstage. Jesse just stared at them in wonder, trying to imagine his favorite celebrities working everyday inside the structure.

"I can't believe they asked Bec to mentor," Luke began, his eyes still on the road, "She can barely take care of herself, let alone show the ropes to someone else." With a smile, Luke pulled into the parking spot labelled "Bryant."

"Here's our soundstage today. I know you had to sign a waiver when you were accepted into the program, but just to reiterate, when you leave today, you can't speak of anything you've seen, okay?"

With a nod, Jesse continued, "Of course. I understand." Once again, the smile was back on Luke's face as he said, "Well, now that that's over with...welcome to set."

…..

The day went by quickly and by the time it was over, Jesse's chosen passion was cemented. He could never see himself doing anything other than working on movies. It was his dream and someday, he would be the one with his name on a parking spot.

He was sure of it.

Jesse had watched Luke and Beca fight the entire day. Their voices were coarse and their muscles were tight. When he would spew animadversions at her, she would throw them right back. At one point, tears streamed down her face, her voice soft and her limbs limp.

Then the director yelled cut.

Within a second, Beca was back to herself, laughing and smiling at the other cast members. She would play rap music from her phone, singing along to every word.

That was a real actor, Jesse thought. She could leave the character on the stage, switching back to herself without the emotional drain of the scene she was just in.

It blew Jesse away.

He never saw anything like it.

"Want one?" She asked, sticking a chocolate chip cookie at him. She had already finished her own, licking the tips of her fingers to get the last bits of chocolate.

With a nod, Jesse accepted her offering, sinking his teeth inside the gooey treat. He watched her take her perfect curls, throwing them into a ponytail before grabbing her bag and exiting the stage.

"You like Harry Potter, right?" Beca looked in his direction, ushering him to follow her towards another building. He had gotten used to the following part, and he was very happy doing it. It somehow seemed as though wherever he was led, was bigger and better than the last.

"Is that even a question," Jesse laughed, following her lead. Inside, the cool air him right in the face, engulfing him from the heat of Los Angeles in the summertime. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, a smile covered his face concurrently in wonder.

In front of him was his childhood, the props that were brought to life though the movies he held so dear. There were costumes and trinkets, sketches and life models. There was everything Jesse could've ever wanted to see.

The world of Harry Potter was in front of him. It took Jesse all his power not to have a heart attack right then and there. Beca stared at him, silently amused by his antics.

"I'll take that as a yes," she replied, now following Jesse as he bounded from one display to the next. He looked at her with his mouth wide open, if he was going to say something, but the words escaped his grasp.

He pointed to the life model of Aragog, literally glowing at the sight.

Beca held up her phone, as Jesse smiled at her from next to his favorite, mythological spider.

FLASH!

…..

"Now, that's a great picture," Beca said, lowering her phone. She had stuffed a Central Perk cupcake in his face, his eyes wide open in surprise.

"I'm going to get you back for that one day," Jesse responded, licking the frosting off his lips. He felt like he was in heaven, with his own, personal reign of the Warner Brothers studio lot. The tourists had long, since been gone and Beca had taken him to all the sights to be seen.

"Well, you have a week and a half to do so," she replied, "You better think of something good."

She stole the remnants of his cupcake, letting out an 'mmmm' when the decadent, chocolate frosting hit her tongue.

"That's plenty of time," Jesse responded, bopping her on the nose with the frosting left on his finger, earning him a laugh.

He just wished it was more time.

* * *

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Will you vote in my Stagedoor poll?

I want to get to know some of my reviewers...if you review (which you should!), what's a fun fact about you?


	6. Chapter 6

This story makes me so happy. I'm guessing that it will turn out to have 20 chapters or so, but we'll see where it ends up.

 **Reviews for Lights Chapter 5:**

Guest: Wicked is amazing! I've seen it a few years ago and I was blown away. My favorite musical is Once. The entire album is beyond amazing. Check it out if you have a chance.

JessicaYip: Lol don't we all? I don't trust someone if they don't love Anna Kendrick. Seriously, Anna is spectacular in everything she does.

LeYoYo: Please believe me when I say this...I LOVE LONG REVIEWS. Really though...I have this notification on my phone that buzzes every time I get a review. I love reviews so much and especially the long ones. I write all this stuff and I can see that a lot of people read it, but the reviews show me what people like and what they don't like. I also learn if my readers like where the story is headed. Also, they just make me insanely happy.

Alexa64: Thank you! Stagedoor is my love and if I feel like I know how to write an epilogue or sequel without ruining the original ending, I will. Thanks for your support.

NerdsxUnite: Young Beca and Jesse are so much fun to write. I like having an energetic Beca. It feels so different than other versions of Beca. Maybe as she gets older she will be sarcastic and witty, but I love writing her with so much spunk. I'm trying to write her as almost an enigma. One moment she is bubbly and fun, but she can just turn her emotions on and off. I also want to play with the more professional, business side of Beca. I want her to be a strong female character who knows what she wants and will put in the time and energy to achieve it.

Cuticlecare: Yay! I'm glad you like how I've been writing Beca. I'm having so much fun as well. I absolutely adore Luke. There might be some upcoming relationship stuff between the two of them before Jeca, but I truly believe that Luke will always be there for her, whether in a romantic relationship or not. In most of my stories, he is her support system. Lol I wrote the Studio Tour thing in because I went to California this summer and I loved it so much. Also, I absolutely love Magnolia. I go there whenever I'm in the city and since I'm in the city all the time, I go there a lot. Hope you have fun in the city! Do you have anything fun planned?

* * *

"How are you not asleep," Jesse murmured, the seat belt supporting his heavy head. At 10 past midnight, he was technically supposed to go back to his hotel, but Beca wasn't haven't any of that. According to the rules, he should've been back by 10 PM. Even though he had only spent a day with her, Jesse realized that Beca wasn't one to compromise.

She had called the hotel, telling them that he would be late. Melodically laughing as the receptionist on the other end attempted to say something funny, Beca thanked him graciously before hanging up. Jesse was sure that the guy on the other end would never forget that moment. The moment when he talked to THE Beca Mitchell.

She sat in the passenger seat, twirling a strand of her hair in between her fingers while her eyes were glued to her phone. Tapping away vigorously, Beca shushed him, throwing her feet up on the dashboard. With one hand, she turned on the radio, rolling her eyes when she heard her own voice through the speakers. Changing the station, she began nodding along to the pulsing beat.

Jesse didn't even know where he was going, but he just went with it, like he had pretty much been doing the entire day. Everything seemed to work out in the end. He was beyond exhausted, maybe even still jet-lagged from his flight over to Los Angeles. Whatever the case, he knew he was going to crash soon.

Beca, on the other hand, only became more energetic as the day went on. He didn't know how she did it. The more things she did, the more energy she had. It might've been the coffee, but Jesse wouldn't say anything.

When they had stopped to get her desired drink a half an hour ago or so, he was pretty sure that the cup was half her size. How could a tiny girl drink that much coffee? Brushing it off, he returned to texting his mom what he did that day, reassuring her that he was fine. She was worried that he was texting her at 11:58, when, according to his mom, he should already be in bed.

"Is she nice," Mrs. Swanson wrote, "I'm always wary of young celebrities. Most of them abuse their influence."

Jesse quickly typed back, "Not at all, mom. Beca's really cool. You would like her."

Less than a minute after they had gotten her coffee, Jesse heard the final slurps of Beca's drink. He looked up from his phone to see the monstrous liquid fully gone, only ice cubes as the final remnants.

"How…," he questioned, looking at her in wonder. The driver responded before he could even finish, "Don't question it."

Beca just smiled, looking back out the window.

They had stopped at In-N-Out for dinner, as Beca told him (forced him) to get his burger animal style. She was right…it was delicious, but still maybe not as delicious as a shackburger from Shake Shack. Whatever Californians said, he would take Shake Shack over In-N-Out any day. Don't kill him.

The two of them had munched on their dinner together, sitting contently in silence. She had opened up her milkshake, throwing the plastic top in the cupholder. Jesse, watching intently, let out a laugh as he saw her dip a fry in the chocolatey goodness, licking her lips when she had finished.

"Don't knock it until you try it," she responded, seeing the look he was giving her.

Shrugging his shoulders, he followed what she did, his taste buds thanking him for the unlikely combination.

Jesse was glad he decided to go to Los Angeles. He did miss how he could use Addy as an excuse to watch romantic comedies and he would've loved to show his brother the Warner Brothers lot, but Jesse knew he would see them in just a little while. For now, he was having the adventure of his lifetime.

"We're here," she said, pulling him out of his daydreams. In one, swift motion, she exited the car, waving to her driver, before entering the studio.

He grabbed his phone from the seat pocket, sliding out as she had. He recognized the logo that stood front and center across the sign.

Rose Records.

He remembered seeing the same name on the labels he would find on the back of his favorite soundtracks.

As he walked down the narrow hallways, he looked at the rows of albums hung up on the walls. He knew most of the artists, even seeing Beca's name on one of them. Artists from every genre were recognized, their names engraved in gold nameplates.

He was in awe.

"Jesse, are you coming," Beca's voice called from inside one of the rooms. Picking up his pace, he followed the voice, still looking back at the wall of musical fame.

Quickly, he entered, his eyes growing wide when he saw the soundboard in front of him. Rows and rows of levers and buttons and slides covered the desk, and in front of it, sat, who Jesse assumed to be, the producer. With a slight wave of acknowledgment, the producer gestured to a seat next to him, which Jesse happily took.

Beca was already situated in the booth, which was equipped with a daunting microphone and enormous screen. The booth was actually pretty large for one person. On the walls were foam absorbers, making sure that her voice didn't echo and that the sound from outside the booth didn't make it inside.

Jesse sank back into his chair, watching the buttons light up one by one.

As the lights dimmed, a clip of Beca was projected onto the screen. Jesse recognized the image from one of her newest films, which was set to release in just a few months.

Placing her headphones on her ears, Beca said, "If you didn't know already, this is ADR, which is pretty much just me recording my dialogue again in a quiet setting. They do all the sound magic in post production."

With that, Beca hopped onto the stool, grabbing the script in front of her. She pawed through the pages quickly, her eyes moving rapidly from line to line.

After the signal to start from the producer, Beca turned right back into her character.. Her voice was coarse and her breaths were short and jagged. He wondered how she did it, how she embodied her role at the push of a button.

A true actor.

He never thought that someone his age would able to actually be his mentor. Actually, right after he heard that she was going to be his mentor, he thought it was a mistake.

All the students in the program were supposed to be mentored by well-established actors who had perfected their craft. Jesse, only basing his thoughts on the ageism that was ingrained in his mind, didn't believe that someone so young would be able to help him in any way. He had thought that he would be mentored by an old professional, with awards, as well as years, behind his name.

After thinking it over for a little while, Jesse realized he was being paranoid. This just wasn't any 15 year old. It was Beca Mitchell. She was different. She was special.

If her accolades didn't persuade him enough, her performances did. Jesse remembered watching her on stage, all those years ago. She was his inspiration, giving him the hope that someone so young could already be so talented.

Beca blew everyone away. It was no contest between her and most adults, even between her and some established actors.

Beca grew up in the business; in actuality, she was born into it. Her whole life was surrounded by cameras and stages and audiences. Beca was bred to this life, and to this career.

She was young and usually youth equates to inexperience. For Beca, the opposite was true. Her age only amplified her passion, bringing new life into the work that so many adult actors saw as only a job. Acting and singing was Beca's joy.

She was jaded and she was not spoiled. Maybe she did grow up around money and around power and even around influence, but they didn't define her.

Jesse hoped that if he spent enough time with her, his observations would help him with his own acting ability, but for now, he was just happy to be in the world that was foreign to him. A world that he hoped would be his one day.

Yes, he knew that he would never reach the level that Beca was on, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. Jesse even didn't know if he wanted to work as an actor. He loved it, but he was also drawn to behind the scenes. Maybe he would be a director, with his name upon its own chair. He could call the shots, bringing to life the story that was already fabricated in his mind.

A slight buzz halted Jesse's thoughts as he looked to check where the noise came from. Sure enough, it was Beca's phone, sitting right next to him. Taking the phone in his hands, Jesse gave her a slight wave to try to attract her attention.

Catching her eye, he held the phone up for her to see, as she came out of the booth to retrieve it.

"What'd it say," he asked, hoping he was not intruding. His curiosity sometimes outweighed his adherence to social cues. He was working on that. Sometimes people thought he was too comfortable, always making himself at home in any situation, or any environment.

Beca tapped away on her phone, the typing noises clacking away. "Luke," she said, her eyes still on the bright screen, "He wants to know if I wanted to go downtown with him tomorrow. Do we still have to go to that dinner later on, with all the mentors? I think I have an email with it somewhere."

Jesse nodded, looking up at her, "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't start until 7. You have time."

With a smile, she returned to typing. "Great," she responded, lightly tossing the phone back onto its spot next to him, "I can be your own personal tour guide."

Jesse laughed in response. Beca Mitchell as a tour guide. He didn't think many people, or anyone at that, could say that Beca Mitchell was their guide around Los Angeles.

As the minutes ticked by, Jesse had to pinch himself to stay awake. It wasn't like he was bored. In reality, he was still in shock. In only one day, he saw the props that made some of his favorite movies come to life. Jesse ate a cupcake at the real life Central Perk and he even saw a movie being made. To push it over the top, he was sitting in Rose Records, listening to Beca Mitchell do her job.

Jesse would've been happy if Beca just knew his name. That would've been an accomplishment to him.

He would've left Los Angeles with a trinket he could've picked up at LAX and be on his way. That would've still been a success for him.

Jesse was living the life.

He wanted to stay awake; he really did. Maybe he could stop by the nearby cafe and grab a coffee. Unfortunately, he was not the type to drink coffee. It tasted burnt and left a disgusting aftertaste on his tongue. Even after diluting it with milk, piling on the whipped cream, and adding all the caramel sauce he could sneak, Jesse still didn't like it. Actually, he didn't know any other 15 year olds who drank coffee. Beca was an unusual case…in more ways than one.

He looked at her in the booth once more before slowly falling into unpreventable slumber.

…..

"Jesse, earth to Jesse," Beca said, waving her hands in front of his face, "Are you going to get up?"

With a jolt, Jesse opened his eyes to see her standing above him, "Yes, I'm up."

Beca laughed, watching as his head started to droop once more, "Let's get you home."

"Lead the way," he responded, leaning on her for support.

The two of them walked out the building, his arm around her shoulder and her arm trying to pull him up.

* * *

I love getting to know my reviewers. So...what's one place you hope to travel to one day? Vote in the Stagedoor poll as well :)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay...homework is killing me. At least I got my UCLA scholarship application in so that's a plus.

NerdsxUnite: I tried to remember what I was like when I was 15 and I was pretty much the most energetic person ever. I just loved to laugh and have fun with friends. I never took anything too seriously. As Beca gets older, I will have her focus more on the business aspects of her career. She will be more knowledgable about her career and the logistics of making a movie, but for now, I love that she just loves it. I don't think I will make her hate the fame since fame is pretty much all she has ever known. She is kinda used to it. I've always wanted to go to England because Doctor Who and english accents, but I would love to travel anywhere. One day I hope to travel the world, making documentaries about people and places.

Alexa64: Los Angeles is great and the weather is beyond amazing. West coast is great, but I will always be an east coast girl :)

ACupcake7: Yes! I love watching Pitch Perfect anytime! Sometimes I just put it on as sort of background noise while I'm cleaning my room or working on the computer. Fun fact about me is that I'm always listening to something. I love just always being exposed to new content. Sometimes I put on music or movies I've already seen. Most of the time, when I'm doing homework, I listen to interviews. I love the Tonight Show with Fallon, but there are also so nice, long interviews that are so interesting. I really enjoy the DP/30 or the SAG academy talks or even Marc Maron's WTF podcast. There is even an Anna Kendrick interview on WTF. I've also seen all of Anna's movies, including Life with Beth. Rapturepalooza was definitely something lol. 50/50 and Up in the Air are some of my favorites. I want to go to Europe, especially London, France, and parts of Italy! and Australia.

LeYoYo: Yes! Long reviews! You have no idea how much I love them :) Remember they're only 15 now so the Jeca relationship is going to be a very slow burn. I don't want them to rush into anything. I have a whole plan for them, but for now, they need to build their friendship. First kiss...you just have to wait and see. Not for awhile tho :( It'll be worth it. They are just getting to know each other now. Don't hate Luke! I never try to make him out to be the bad guy. He is just protective. Hope you like this chapter! Looking forward to your long review

Guest: The Once album is great! The show was amazing and I saw it twice while it was still on Bway. Amazing amazing amazing.

Cuticlecare: Shake Shack FTW. I try to incorporate my love affair with New York. I really couldn't imagine growing up anywhere else. Hire wired Beca is so much fun to write. I love how she is similar yet so different from the older, movie version of Beca. There's a youth to her, I'd like to hope, in this story. I would love to go to Japan! Maybe do a whole Asia, Australia trip. Just need to find the money.

Guest: Thanks for your support

Guest: Yeah you have to be a registered member to vote. The poll is pretty much to see how many people would want a continuation of Meet me at Stagedoor. Hobbies...let's see. I love taking photographs and taking videos of my friends. I love exploring the city and just walking until I end up somewhere cool. Graphic design is awesome and I love finding new music. (Catey Shaw and Naomi Scott are my favs right now)

JessicaYip: You've never been to a beach? OMG they're amazing. So much fun :)

* * *

Jesse rolled out of bed the next day, groggily taking a shower and throwing on a change of clothes. Usually, he was a morning person. Back at home, Jesse would always be the first one up, sitting in the living room with a stack full of pancakes and a DVD playing on the television.

"There's something wrong with him," Jace used to say to their parents, his hair sticking up in every which way and his eyes still drooping shut, "No one likes the morning." Jesse would laugh, making room for Jace on the sofa.

Today, Jesse could hardly keep from falling back asleep. Making his way to the breakfast buffet, he slipped on his ID and fell into his chair. Benji was already at the table, his clothes wrinkle-free and his plate already empty.

Benji chuckled, "Tired, Jesse?" With a scowl, Jesse nodded to his friend, taking a long slug of water before getting up to get some food. He grabbed a plate from the stack, and waited his turn behind some of the other kids. It seemed to be taking forever.

"Is Beca Mitchell coming to the dinner tonight," a tiny, red-headed girl asked him, reaching for the hash browns, "My name is Chloe Beale and one day, I'm going to become as famous as she is."

Jesse nodded, her energy slightly exhausting him, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's coming. She seemed to remember it yesterday. It's nice to meet you, I'm Jesse. Jesse Swanson." He stacked his plate high with chocolate chip pancakes, being extra generous with the maple syrup. Chloe tapped her fingers on the edge of the table, waiting for her waffle to be done cooking. Jesse grabbed an apple from the basket, contemplating getting another one for Benji.

"My mentor is Aubrey Plaza. You know her? She's used to be in a handful of television shows as a child. Now, I think she's trying to transition from kid roles to more teenager roles. You know what I'm talking about. She's nice...sometime a little bit strict, but we really get along. Aubrey's cool and she's super nice to me. It's nice to have a mentor your own age," Chloe continued, spooning some fruit onto the side of her plate, "But Beca! You're so lucky you have her. I remember watching her on the big screen when I was a little girl. What's she like?"

"Energetic, actually just like you," Jesse laughed, "But really professional. She's no joke. Beca is beyond talented; she's gifted." Chloe watched him intently, as if she was soaking up every word. When the timer finally beeped, she slid the waffle onto her plate, dousing it with syrup and a dollop of whipped cream.

"I can't wait to meet her. Would she sign an autograph...no that would be weird, but my friend back at home would die if I got her a signature from THE Beca Mitchell. She has like a shrine to her in her bedroom. I shouldn't tell Beca that. Do you call her Beca or Rebecca? Does she care? Maybe I'll just say it's for a friend. Would that be weird?" Chloe said, hardly stopping for air. Jesse chuckled as she followed him back to his seat next to Benji.

"Chloe, Benji and Benji, Chloe," Jesse introduced them, digging into his breakfast.

"Pleasure," Chloe responded, shaking Benji's hand, "Your mentor is that really famous magician, right? I saw the two of you yesterday when you were getting back to the hotel. Tell him Chloe says 'hi.' Does he remember me? I hope so. My family and I went on this cruise a year or two ago and I remember him from his performance. He is actually really good. Top notch magician."

Benji laughed, promising Chloe that he would mentor her. "What time's the dinner again?" Benji asked, scrapping the last remnants of his breakfast on his fork, "There's this magic show at 5 and I want to make sure that we're back on time."

Chloe swallowed her food, washing it down with her orange juice. "7...at least I think it's at 7. They reserved the hall on the fifth floor for the dinner."

Jesse nodded in agreement, looking at the itinerary on his phone, "That's the plan."

…..

An hour later, Jesse walked into the Mitchell Mansion, graciously thanking Ms. Whitemore, the maid, as she took Jesse's coat and shoes. With a smile, he continued to Beca's bedroom, silently knocking on the door, already ajar.

"Beca?" Jesse slowly walked into the room, watching his feet to make sure that he didn't make too much of a ruckus.

Jesse looked up at her king bed, just to see a sprawled, brunette curl coming from under the duvet cover. He saw a hand stretch out from under the covers, but it definitely wasn't Beca's.

"Morning," a thick, english accent said, as Luke was revealed from under the covers. He threw the blankets off of him, propping himself up. He was in a plaid, black t-shirt and navy, plaid pajama pants with his blond hair already, perfectly tousled. Luke put his hand on Beca's shoulder, softly awaking her from slumber.

"Bec, it's morning," Luke said, as Beca rolled over to her side, throwing a pillow over her head.

"Bec, c'mon. We have an appointment in…," Luke shifted to look at her alarm clock, "a little more than two hours. You know that traffic's gonna be horrible."

With a grumble, Beca kicked her legs out from under the covers, sitting straight up. She rubbed her eyes, yawning as she Luke opened her blinds. She was in a baggy sweatshirt that said "NBC Studios" and a pair of sweatpants.

"Fine," she said, huffing historically as she shut herself into her bathroom, the shower running within a few seconds.

Retrieving his phone from the nightstand, Luke sat down on the bed, scrolling casually and typing out a few messages.

Jesse, on the other hand, took the time to look at some of the pictures she had propped up on her bookshelf. Although there weren't many books, stacks of screenplays lined her shelves. Between the piles, Beca had placed polaroid pictures. There were photographs of her with friends, with Luke, and even some with some celebrities. He especially liked the one where she was on Chris Evan's back.

Luke tossed the pillows on her chair as he began pulling the sheets up to the top of the bed.

"I heard you two had a late night...I got here around midnight and just hung out until she got back. How'd you sleep?"

Jesse walked to the other side of the bed, helping him smooth out the heap of blankets, "Pretty good. Same old same old. So, what's the plan today?"

"Beverly Hills," Luke said, taking off his t-shirt. Jesse was impressed that Luke's photoshoot pictures in the magazines didn't look photoshopped at all.

"Some stores, if we call ahead, will close for an hour or so so we could have some peace and quiet while we shop. Otherwise, bad things happen."

"Like when fans start to surround you and you have to call in a bodyguard to get you out of the store alive," Beca walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. Some beads of water drizzled on her rug.

She looked ready to go with a light sundress, black bag, and of course, sunglasses.

Luke walked past her, closing the bathroom door behind him.

"Did you already eat?" Beca pushed the sunglasses to the top of her head, grabbing her phone from the charging dock before heading to the living room.

She clicked her phone on, checking the time. "It's already noon. Are you hungry?" Beca grabbed an apple from a bowl on the island in the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she looked for a second before deciding on the jug of lemon water.

Beca stood on her tippy toes, opening the cabinet and grabbing a glass. She looked at him as he nodded, taking down a second glass.

Jesse helped her pour the water, "I'm not hungry right now...just had breakfast a little while ago." Beca shrugged, grabbing her wallet from the dining room table and taking a seat. She took a sip of water, scrolling through all her notifications.

"Well I'm famished and I need sugar," Beca put her phone down, toying with the bouquet of flowers in the center of the table.

"So, did you learn anything at all yesterday?" Beca laughed, taking a bit of her apple, wiping the juice that dribbled down her chin.

"I learned that when you say that you want sugar, that probably means that we will stop to get some dessert before we go downtown," Jesse said, earning a smile from her.

"You're right about that. How do you feel about ice cream?"

* * *

Review review review! Hmmm...What are some of your favorite songs?


End file.
